


Uneasy Revelations

by Blue_Hood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consequences, Inspired by Fanfiction, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The unofficial sequel to katling's Professional Relationship. What happened after Sam, Scott and Clint fled from Steve?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professional Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943855) by [katling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling). 



_ The moment his attention was off them, Sam and the others scrambled out of the door, not towards their rooms but in the direction of the rest of the palace and T’Challa in the hopes of a solution that didn’t end in bloodshed. _

Clint, Sam and Scott were quickly stopped by the Dora Milaje. “You are not to leave-”

“Shh,” Scott desperately shushed her. She did not look impressed.

Clint said “We really need to talk to the king, it’s kind of a time sensitive matter. Arrest us after, please.”

The desperation the three men shared must have convinced the two Dora because they escorted the trio to see the king. Princess Shuri was with T’Challa when they entered the room and she looked even less impressed than the Dora had. The three men tried to explain but kept tripping over each other’s words and their own tongues, T’Challa cut in “Perhaps if you went one at a time.”

Sharing a look, Sam and Clint pushed Scott forward “Hey, your majesty, we were just wondering if, uh, you had any super secret plans to contain any of us if we, uh, you know? If we, uh, wentcrazyandweregoingtoattacktheNewAvengersfordating? Cause if you did, you, um, might wanna dust them off?”

Shuri managed to decipher his meaning “Which one of you has gone insane?”

“Steve saw a news report about Tony and Jan then told us to suit up,” Sam explained “Said, he’s not gonna get away with this. When I told him we can’t, he told us we’re either with him or against him and you know what happens to people he views as enemies. We’re not that stupid.”

“Debatable,” muttered Shuri under her breath. T’Challa swiftly left the room and the Dora turned to the trio of outsiders, who immediately surrendered.

T’Challa had, indeed, prepared for the possibility that those he had given sanctuary to would turn on him. What the three men reported was not that but it was close enough. The Black Panther was nothing if not efficient and soon, Steven Rogers was subdued. They would keep him under until they could properly counteract the serum. In the meantime, T’Challa had the three men who reported the issue and the two white women who were unaware of it brought to his throne room. With a gesture, he had the Dora remove the cuffs from the men. “When you came here, I trusted Mr. Rogers to speak on your behalf but it has recently come to my attention that Mr. Rogers has little care for the needs or desires of others. For that reason, I am offering each of you a choice. You may remain here, confined to the quarters I gave you, or you may be taken back to America and turned over to local authorities.” His attention was immediately drawn to Wanda “Arrangements have already been made to have you all detained in the United States where you will be granted the same rights as other prisoners, including visitors.” He glanced at the two fathers in the group before turning his attention back to the women who were born outside the US, “You will not be deported during your trial but I make no guarantees as to the authority under which you will be tried.”

When he finished, Natasha said “You really want us to go.”

“I will not rescind my offer of asylum but it has come to my attention that at least one of you was ill informed of the reasons for our battle at the airport.”

Scott nodded, “I read the Accords after we got here. From what I understood, they’re nothing like Steve described.” Scott asked T’Challa, “Is there any way I could be detained in California? I don’t think Maggie will let me see Cassie after this but I think my odds are better if we’re in the same state, at least.”

Clint muttered “No way Laura will let me see any of the kids until they’re old enough to make that decision themselves.” He spoke up “I’d like to go back anyway. Give my kids a chance to make that choice instead of thinking I don’t care about them enough to come back.”

Sam said “I should’ve asked more questions before following Steve around the globe, I gotta own up to that.” Turning to Wanda, he told her “T’Challa is offering you a chance to see Vision again. It’s up to you.”

Wanda seemed conflicted before Natasha asked, “Where is Steve?” The three men managed to recall the events that led to the king’s revelation about the super soldier in a rather coherent manner.

Wanda said “At least Vision cares. I’ll go back with you guys.”

Figuring that being a foreigner alone in Wakanda was a worse position than American prison, Natasha quipped “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I will make arrangements,” T’Challa assured and the Dora escorted them to a sort of holding area.

Natasha asked the others “What do you think they’re doing to Steve?”

“Keeping him from going out and killing Stark for dating van Dyne,” was Sam’s answer. “I don’t actually care if they used lethal force to do that. I know I should and maybe when things settle down I will but for now, I just don’t care.” Natasha accepted that as a reasonable answer and the five sat in silence. Shuri came and scanned each of them, directing the Dora accompanying her to remove any weapons or Wakandan technology her scan found. A few things that fell into neither category were taken from Natasha and Clint, Scott figured they were probably good for improvised weapons.

Soon enough, they were taken aboard a Wakandan jet and directed where to sit for the flight back to the US. Everyone except Scott was offloaded on their first stop. Vision and a man they’d seen on TV identified as Dr. Strange met them on the tarmac with the expected federal agents. The two Avengers moved as one toward Wanda, Strange told her “I am going to place a binding spell on you to suppress your powers. It might sting a bit going on but aside from the power loss, you shouldn’t be able to feel it much after that.”

Vision assured them “The charm will be removed after the completion of Miss Maximoff’s trial and any subsequent prison sentence. The decision was made to bind Miss Maximoff’s power as a humane alternative to the suppression collar employed by those working under the former General Thaddeus Ross. So long as Miss Maximoff is not given a life sentence, she will be allowed to use her power once she is released from prison. Any possible parole would likely require she train with Dr. Strange’s order, in which case her magic would be slowly restored to her to minimize the strain her power may have had on her mind.”

“Let me see if I understand.” Sam summarized “Strange is gonna use magic to bind Wanda’s power so she can’t use it, making her human in the eyes of the court?”

“Yes.”

“If she gets paroled then she’ll either have to wait until she finishes her parole or join Strange’s magic order to learn control. If she chooses to train, she might earn her power back before her parole ends but if she doesn’t have control by that time, she won’t have her power restored until she does.”

“That is correct.”

“This is a little unrelated but can I ask what happened to Ross?”

“After Mr. Rogers,” he frowned searching for the right word, “Broke you out of the Raft, Thaddeus Ross was forced to resign as Secretary of State pending a full investigation. His entire life was put under the microscope, so to speak. Thaddeus Ross is currently serving a life sentence for various crimes, some predating the experiment that turned Dr. Banner into the Hulk. Given Dr. Banner’s missing status, Thaddeus Ross’s daughter, Dr. Elizabeth Ross was asked to testify on events surrounding the Hulk. I would appreciate it if you used the disgraced general’s first name rather than his last when speaking of him, given his daughter still shares her father’s last name.”

“Sure thing, man.” Sam asked Strange “Are you sure the charm won’t hurt her after it’s on?”

“I am indeed, Mr. Wilson.”

Carefully, Sam moved over to Wanda and after a quiet conversation, she nodded, looking Strange in the eye. Strange did what he had to do to bind Wanda’s powers and the four Rogue Avengers were taken into custody. Vision floated alongside Sam, “You seem different.”

“Did T’Challa tell you what happened to Steve?”

“Ah, yes.” Vision informed all four of them after they were secured in transport, “You will each be given a lawyer, the same goes for Mr. Lang, for the duration of your trials. I suggest you make the most of the time you are given with them.”

When Scott arrived in California, Jan and Hope were waiting with a couple of federal agents. “Did Wakanda return the suit?”

“It’s in evidence,” answered Hope. “I understand you surrendered to Wakandan authorities, it’s about time.”

“Yeah, I should’ve done that when I realized Rogers had no idea what the Accords even said. He said they were, like, a draft or something for people like us, that they were gonna turn us into, like, living weapons. When I started actually reading one of those digital copies, it didn’t seem to be anything like that. I should’ve bailed right then and there but I was still stuck in the Captain America fanboy headspace, figured he had a plan or maybe the bad parts were the parts I didn’t understand. Then Rogers went nuts and it was like, do or die. I’m not the smartest but even I’m not that stupid and I just all of that in a place where it can be used against me.”

Hope rolled her eyes despite herself “Yeah, ya did, but you also gave yourself the basis for a defense. A lawyer will meet with you after you’ve been processed. Ask them to review what you said here and then see where you should go from there.”

“Will do.”

Before the agents could take him away, Jan stepped up to him “Thank you.”

It took a minute for Scott to understand what he was being thanked for before he responded with “You’re welcome.”


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the prompting of Krafter in the comments of the last chapter, I've decided to make second chapter explaining why Sam was doing all the talking

Sam was used to racism in America, that is people low-key hating him for his skin color. While in Wakanda, he experienced almost the exact opposite kind of racism. Sam was the least hated of the Avengers, not because he was guilty of lesser crimes so much as because he was black and the others were white. It was worse for Wanda who still had an accent since the Wakandans' problem seemed to stem from Europeans colonizing Africa. It was interesting to think about and Sam didn't have really have anything better to do than think. Scott also spent a lot of time thinking, or maybe brooding was a better term since he seemed to be just kicking himself for all his stupid decisions. Of course, he was the only one of them who actually read the Accords.

While they were in Wakanda, Wanda noticed how Sam had an easier time getting the Wakandans to do things for them. He was much better at than Steve or Nat so Wanda decided to follow him instead. When they were gathered in the throne room, she knew she had to be careful not to completely burn her bridges which is why she asked about Steve. She didn't actually care, she was a survivor first and foremost. She would've died after Stark killed her parents if she wasn't. On the flight back to the US, she watched the others. Her relationship with Vision was advantageous for a time but that time had passed, now it was only useful in providing a plausible explanation for why she chose to come back. Truth be told, she was sure she could get out of this mess and then she'd start over. The power dampener put a wrench in those plans but no matter, she was trained by HYDRA before Dr. List selected her for his experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all exposition. As I told Krafter, Sam does all the talking by unspoken agreement. I'm on the fence about whether Wanda is redeemable. We all saw the state the Mind Stone was in when Ultron came to life so we can reasonably assume that the twins' minds were not in good shape after being enhanced by that. I just want to be clear that I see Wanda as more mentally ill/unstable than actually evil. Her recollections may even be affected by her condition. Lemme know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading katling’s Professional Relationship, or rather re-reading it, and going through the comments when I thought, ‘what the hell?’ and decided to try writing a sequel. I copied the text of a comment by KahunaBurger into a word doc and went from there.
> 
> This is supposed to be a one-shot but knowing me, it'll probably grow.


End file.
